theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Jiggly Tooth Crisis transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro Life is like a breeze here in a toy friend's universe Every single day they're out there playing history of good and bad luck, doesn't get any worse look out behind you watch out for some evil young kids be very careful around the evil eyes of nature Scene 1: The Anderson family's house/the kitchen Larry and Julia have just finished preparing rigatoni for their dinner meal. Larry: "Well, Julia, this is the most perfect dinner meal we've made in our entire life." Julia: "I know it is, Larry, and we can hardly wait 'til Bonnie becomes surprised to see that we've made her most favorite dinner meal." Larry: "Right, we'll call up to her right away." Meanwhile, in Bonnie's bedroom, Bonnie is looking right at her reflection in the mirror, trying to get rid of her jiggly tooth. Julia: "Bonnie, dinner's ready!" Bonnie comes right outta her bedroom, nervously. Bonnie: "No thanks, Mommy and Daddy, I'm not really hungry or anything." Julia: "But it's rigatoni, your most absolute favorite." Larry: "That doesn't sound like the real Bonnie we know and love." Meanwhile, in the Anderson family's upstairs restroom. Bonnie: "I'm gonna pass away from starvation if I don't get rid of this jiggly tooth." Bonnie: "Well, here it goes." Bonnie goes off trying to pull her jiggly tooth outta her mouth, Indiana Jane style. Larry and Julia enter Bonnie's bedroom. Julia: "Bonnie, what are you doing?" Bonnie: "Nothing." Larry: "I believe that Bonnie's trying to pull her tooth right outta her mouth." Bonnie: "How'd you know that?" Julia: "Why, Bonnie? why are you doing that?" Bonnie: "I'm terrified of going to the dentist's office." Larry: "But, Bonnie, the dentist is always here to help you out." Bonnie: "No, I can't stand the pain any longer." Julia: "Well, if that's exactly how you're feeling, we can find somebody who can help you get rid of that jiggly tooth." Bonnie: "Well, okay, I guess the dentist's office won't be so terrifying after all." The 3 Anderson family members go right downstairs to get ready for Bonnie's dentist appointment. Cut to Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep and the rest of the toy friends.......... Woody: "So do any of you guys know why Bonnie's been terribly upset lately?" Trixie: "Maybe she heard a real disturbing loud noise," Rex: "or maybe a terrible dream vision frightened her awake," Dolly: "maybe she got stung by a wild angry wasp," Lenny: "or maybe she's having a terrible horrible day ahead of her," Wheezy: "maybe somebody's been picking on her lately," Buttercup: "or maybe somebody just called her a nasty name," Bo Peep: "which isn't a very nice thing to do right in front of other people." Mr. Pricklepants: "no indeed." Woody: "No, no, no, no, no, it's none of those things, it's just that Bonnie's tooth is very jiggly, and it needs to come righy outta her mouth any single minute now." Jessie: "Hey, I guess you're absolutely right all along." Slinky: "We'll just wait right here 'til she gets back home from her dentist appointment." Mr. Potato Head: "Good point there, Slinky," Mrs. Potato Head: "that tooth must come right out right away." Tender Cuddles Dental Care Center Bonnie, Larry and Julia are now in the waiting room. Heimlich: "Ba-Ba all gone, baby wants pie!" Francis: "Pie? he asked for it, should I give it to him?" Molt: "Yeah, give him pie, give him pie!" Molt: "Yeah!" Dr. Richardson steps right out to the waiting room. Dr. Richardson: "Bonnie? are you ready to have your teeth checked?" Bonnie: "Yes, Dr. Richardson, of course I am, I just brushed my teeth this afternoon." Bonnie, Larry and Julia follow Dr. Richardson over to his check-up room. Dr. Richardson: "Now just sit right in this dental chair and I'm gonna check your teeth out." Bonnie opens her mouth up bravely and Dr. Richardson checks her teeth and notices her jiggly tooth right below the bottom part of her gums. Dr. Richardson: "Oh yeah, I see, you sure do have that jiggly tooth, now don't be terrified, I'm just gonna gently take it right outta your mouth with my tweezers." Bonnie stays bravely still and Dr. Richardson gently takes her jiggly tooth right outta her mouth with his tweezers. Dr. Richardson: "Here it is, I'll just wash your baby tooth with fresh clean water and put it right in a baby tooth container." Dr. Richardson goes right over to the faucet and cleans Bonnie's baby tooth and puts it right in the baby tooth container. Dr. Richardson: "Okay, here you go, goodbye, Bonnie, you were such a super good patient." Bonnie: "Okay, bye, thanks On S a bunch." Dr. Richardson: "You're welcome." Category:Toy Story the Series season 1 episode scripts